Xazier's Unknowing Quest (Book 1)
by Xazier
Summary: A story about Xazier and his comrades featuring in a long and strenuous quest to bring some possible balance to their Universe. In progress, hope you like what you read. (Put in X-over since it's an OC fanfic and doesn't exactly belong in a category.)


Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

Tip.

Tap.

Tip.

Tap.

Keyboards. Fascinating things. Ordered according to the QWERTY ways, some AZERTY. How strange, that there would be more than one way.

Who would have thought of this? Instead of it being alpha order?

A madman. A great madman.

Leaning back in my chair, I glanced upwards at the ceiling. Sometimes I could make shapes out of the texture, little dinosaurs or people with really big mouths...

"Xazier? Your package has arrived, dear."

Marlene removed her head from the doorframe and continued walking down the hallway. Looking further down, a small brown package revealed itself. Must be the new surgical gloves I ordered. Special size, of course, since my hands were too big for medium but too small for large.

*sigh*

As I arose, I bent slightly backwards, a series of cracking sounds rippling through my spine.

Ahh...

Gliding towards the box, I heard something emit from my desktop. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed a small chat window open. Standing straight, box in hand, I walked over to the monitor.

The hell?

This program wasn't even installed on my PC... I haven't even heard of it. I grabbed the small black swivel chair and quickly sat on it, leaning forward to read the text.

_Hello._

Sent by anonymous... Well.

**Salutations. Should I even bother asking who this is.**

_No._

**May I at least ask the purpose of this. Installing a third party program on this computer must have been of extreme difficulty for others than myself.**

_No. Difficult? Not if you know your way around a computer._

**Interesting.**

_Not in the slightest._

The chat window instantly closed, no traces of its program or the log seemed to have existed. Was I hallucinating? No, of course not, what a silly thing to consider. But I haven't any enemies... Who would...

Nevermind that. It's not worth getting worked up about.

As I ripped open the package in the most unidealy fashion, Marlene came back to my office.

"Is it what you excepted?"

"Mnmf... youf coulf sayf sfo," I mumbled through a mouthful of cardboard. Dammit why did factories seal these things so that it was impossible for mankind to open?! It didn't matter, tooth and nail can open just about anything... As long as it didn't respond with tooth and nail.

None of that though. As the box finally ripped open, I removed the innards and threw the carcass aside. As my eyes wandered, I realized what a mess this place was... Biohazard bags sprawled across the ground, syringed full of... I don't even know, scattered across my other desk, papers, both crumbled and clean, all over the place... The only nice-looking thing was my collection of scalpels, lined up nicely on the wall. No one touches those, they're too shiny and nice to be fondled by some person, that includes me.

After my eyes had returned to the doorway, I realized Marlene left. I don't blame her for not sticking around, this place is understaffed, everyone's busy. Except me, I suppose.

*another sigh*

With the box of fresh gloves in my hand, I arose once more and walked to the other side of the room and set them on my other desk... with the other crap. I should really clean- ahahaha I don't clean.

Removing my scarf from the nail I pounded into the wall to hold it the other day, I stepped outside. As I wrapped the blue fabric around my neck, I looked both ways down the hospital hallway. Everything seemed as usual, white and blank except for the map on the left side of the wall. Making a right, I noticed that all of the doors down this way were closed.

Strange... They're only closed when a handicapped patient is using the restroom or when it's nighttime, the first not applying to any people on this floor, and the second being at least five or so hours away.

I swiveled on my heels and was now facing the opposite direction, heading towards the nurse's desk for this floor. The elevator and drug room were also in the same general area.

I stopped in the middle of the room, looked over my shoulder to an empty nurse's desk, then forward to an open, empty elevator. Striding over to the drug room, I shook the handle, but it was locked. Well, that was good, it didn't seem to be a robbery situation. Not that I would care too much, I only worked here after all.

Entering the elevator, I jabbed the ( 4 ) button, taking me up one floor. As the doors slid shut, I stood on my toes while the elevator slid upward. Once the doors opened, I walked normally out of it, of course getting that odd but hilariously fun sensation from standing on my toes in the elevator. Ahh, the small things in life.

But this wasn't a time for that.

Actually, I just lied. There's always a time for that.

Moving on. This floor was a tad darker than normal three paths, but the fourth, furthest to my right, seemed illuminated just fine. I decided to take that route, seeming as the other ones just appeared fruitless.

As patient's rooms began to align the sides of the corridor, I noticed all of the doors were open, but the beds were empty, and well-made, as if nobody had occupied the space to begin with.

*tink-tinktink*

Ducking into one of the rooms, I took a moment to gather the sound. It emitted from the end of the hall, some sort of instrument was dropped. This wouldn't be abnormal in a normal situation.

"Do you work here?!" I yelled, hoping for a positive answer.

"Er... No, do you?" The responder seemed a bit confused, as was I.

"Of course I do!" I spat. "Are you a patient, then?"

"Well, yeah, my sister and I at least."

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled as I entered the hall. At the end of it were to figures, one very slightly taller than the other, a male obviously. The other must have been his sister, then.

"What're your names?"

HERE ENDS BOOK ONE CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Wow, you got this far without getting bored, I'm impressed. But the purpose of this note is for clarification: The pages are typed in first-person, but also as if Xazier himself was narrating the whole story in his head. So imagine narrating your life for a day, it's something like that. I'm trying a different way of story-telling, whether it's good or bad.


End file.
